


Always

by manbun_zukka



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a Good Dad, M/M, Scorpius is a Nerd, rose is nice in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Albus Potter hated waking up. The gunk in your eyes, the glare of the sun, how stiff and thirsty you are, how much you just want to roll back over and go back to sleep. But something always got him to keep waking up. That something was named Scorpius Malfoy.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Always

Albus Potter hated waking up. The gunk in your eyes, the glare of the sun, how stiff and thirsty you are, how much you just want to roll back over and go back to sleep. But something always got him to keep waking up. That something was named Scorpius Malfoy.

“Al,” Scorpius sang. “Al-bus!” every morning without fail.

“Nooooo. It’s tooooo eeeeeerlyyyyyyy” mumbled Albus, pulling his pillow over his face.

“But today is important!” persuaded Scorpius. “Today we get to do patronuses!” he squealed. Albus groaned yet again.

“Ugh, but that’s the class my dad teaches.” he whined.

“Yes, all the more important that you’re not late!” encouraged Scorpius as Albus pulled himself out of bed. He was greeted by a soft kiss on the nose, and a pair of big grey eyes. 

“But he doesn’t know.” Albus whispered to his boyfriend. “He doesn’t know that I’m gay, let alone dating a Malfoy, and you’re the love of my life, our patronuses are bound to be the same!” Albus worried.

“Yeah, but that’s, like, the coolest coming out story, ever!” Scorpius encouraged, while putting on his robes.

“No, the coolest coming out story would be if your patronus was litterally a rainbow with the words ‘I’m gay and I’m dating Scorpius Malfoy’ written on it” retorted Albus, for where he was putting on his shoes. 

“Wow, really, I’ve neve seen that animal before!” replied Scorpius, sarcastically.

“Don’t sass me!” harrumphed Albus, whacking Scorpius with a pillow. Scorpius whacked him right back and the two dissolved into a mess pillows and kisses and laughter. 

“C’mon, c’mon! I’m calling a truce!” squealed Scorpius. “We’ve probably missed breakfast already, we shouldn't miss your dad’s class” Albus groaned, but followed Scorpius out of bed nonetheless, the two grasping hands all the way to the great hall. 

Inside of the great hall, the entirety of the sixth year was spread out, the four house tables had vanished, and in the center, stood Harry Potter, talking animatedly with Headmistress McGonagall. 

“Okay, this looks like everybody.” Harry spoke. Albus and Scorpius dropped hands almost immediately at the sound of his voice. “Alright, now that I’ve got your attention: The Patronus Charm. You’ve all studied the theory and you should have mastered the motions, yes? Alright, good, good. Now who can tell me what the purpose of a Patronus Charm is?” He asked. Rose Granger-Weasley’s hand shot into the air. “Rose! Hand up first, just like your mother.” Harry smiled as he called on his niece. 

“A Patronus Charm is used for two things: to ward off dementors, and to send messages with a corporeal patronus, or a fully formed patronus.” Rose supplied.

“Very good, ten points to Gryffindor.” Harry praised. “Now then. As you know, the Patronus charm is very complicated magic. In fact, in all my years of teaching these classes, not one sixth year had been able to do it, not even my own son. Many witches and wizards my age still can’t, and that’s fine, too. Now, you all should know that the incantation is ‘Expecto Patronum’ . The only rule for this class is to find a partner in a different house. Go, go, spread out.” Harry dismissed them. Scorpius gave Albus a small wave as he crossed to the opposite side of the hall. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Albus turned to find his favorite cousin Rose standing there. 

“Partners?” she questioned.

“If you think I am friends with anyone in this room other than you and Scorpius, then you’re probably crazy, so yeah. Partners” Albus responded. 

“Alright then, happy memory, happy memory...” muttered Rose “Expecto Patronum!” she yelled. Nothing happened. “Oh, bugger. Expecto Patronum!” nothing, again. Albus was perplexed. Rose typically excelled in all spellwork, even the complicated section. 

Albus looked at Scorpius across the hall, and his heart expanded. Scorpius was staring back at Albus with a dreamy expression, as if he was trying to decide which happy memory was the happiest. Albus’ head filled with every happy memory that he and his boyfriend had ever shared and, at the exact same moment that Scorpius whispered the incantation across the hall. “Expecto Patronum.” he whispered

Harry Potter wheeled around as two silver doe’s trotted across the hall to meet in the middle. And there, behind one doe stood his own son, Albus, and behind the other, Scorpius Malfoy, looking at each other across the great hall in the exact same way that he looked as his wife on their wedding day. His lips formed around a soft “Oh” before he projected his voice across the hall. “That, is two full blown corporal patronuses. Two people typically share a patronus when they are connected, meaning very close friends or, typically couples. Alright, that’s all the time we have, class dismissed. Albus, a word?” Harry finished. 

“Oh, God.” Albus muttered under his breath. He caught Scorpius’ sleeve on the way out, mouthing ‘wait for me?’. Scorpius nodded, squeezing Albus’ hand, as if to say ‘good luck’. Once the hall had cleared, Albus made his way over to where Harry was standing.

“You could’ve told me.” he said. “I always knew, but you could’ve at least told me.” before Albus could open his mouth to respond Harry added “Your mother owes me a galleon.” 

“WHAT! You two knew? And placed bets!” Albus was incredulous. The two Potters doubled over in laughter, not stopping to breathe until Scorpius poked his head in. 

“Albie, were gonna be late for charms” he reminded Albus.

“Alright son, go on, go on. Great job today!” Harry yelled after Albus as he ran to meet Scorpius. The two you boys grasped hands tightly as they walked down the corridor and into the charms classroom. 

-Fin-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is only the second fic I've posted and it's the first scorbus fic I've posted, so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
